


Rick's Windsock

by DiqazonQueen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Black Comedy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/pseuds/DiqazonQueen
Summary: Rick has a (fifteen foot long!) prolapse, but it's not that bad.Yes, I have seen "Walls Fall Out".





	Rick's Windsock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicornsfartglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/gifts).



> You know I had to do it.

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Alexandria, and Rick decided to take his ass out for a walk. He got dressed in his special jeans, which he had modified himself, that had an opening in the backside for Rick to slide his prolapse through. Being as he lived in the zombie apocalypse, he didn’t exactly have the most extensive wardrobe, and Siddiq and Michonne often poked fun at him for his tendency to wear a pair of pants until they resembled an oversaturated, saggy diaper and ended up disintegrating right off him. Rick didn’t mind their gentle teasing and wasn’t ashamed of wearing his special jeans every day. He loved showing off his prolapse and planned on turning one of his few other pairs of jeans into prolapse pants as soon as his current pair bit the dust.

Rick walked down the stairs, his ass following him like the train of a wedding gown. It was so long that the end of it was still at the top of the steps when Rick was at the bottom. Rick’s emotional support prolapse never left him completely, though. It reminded Rick of a windsock when it was at ease, loosely blowing in the air behind him, and of the currents of the ocean when he would watch it undulate as it rippled down the steps after him every morning, as it was now. It was oddly hypnotizing.

“Hi, honeys!” Rick greeted Siddiq and Michonne, all fifteen feet of his prolapsed insides wagging with excitement at the sight of his lovers. It looked like a vibrating red-pink tunnel that disappeared around the corner and into the other room. Not that this was his first time seeing them this morning, but they both had things to do and were often out to take care of them before Rick could join them, because Rick had fifteen feet of a (literal) red carpet ass to tend to before he did anything else. He had to feed it, empty it, make it look presentable, and more often than not, feed it again until he felt confident that they both felt and looked well enough to be seen in public. Rick knew he was the well-respected leader of Alexandria and had a reputation to maintain, but he also just happened to have a gaping, stretched, almost never-ending asscunt that followed him wherever he went, like Mary’s little lamb.

Rick embraced Michonne and Siddiq in his prehensile pink prolapse. He loved them dearly and was grateful that they were so accepting of him and his affliction. The prolapse took some getting used to for everyone, though. Rick never blamed his lovers for the fact that fifteen feet of his ass fell out. The cause of Rick’s anal condition was that, simply put, Rick turned into the plant from “Little Shop of Horrors” in the sack and wanted his ass to be fed all night long. A particularly memorable and depraved night had led to the birth of his constant companion, his asstrain.

 

_“I don’t know, Rick,” Siddiq had said, concernedly. “As a doctor, I do not think it would be safe for that to go inside your rear end.”_

Many of their nights started off like that. Siddiq felt that he was obligated to remind Rick of the dangers of extreme anal insertions, but the ex-sheriff liked to live dangerously, and anyway, it wasn’t like Siddiq and Michonne never stuck their arms shoulder-deep in Rick, sometimes both at once. The only object Rick wanted inside of him that his lovers would not agree to at all was his gun. No weapons in buttholes.

Michonne then entered the bedroom, with Daryl in tow. Siddiq and Michonne both shook their heads and sighed at what was about to occur.

Daryl jumped on a small trampoline in front of the bed and did a cannonball into Rick’s ass.

“OH FUCK!” Rick screamed in pleasure. At first, Siddiq and Michonne didn’t find the concept arousing, but they were starting to tingle in their naughty bits watching how much Rick enjoyed it and how his very large and greedy power-hole could suck a full-grown man inside of it. It was Daryl’s most fulfilling purpose so far. They had been pretty certain that Rick’s ass had its own oxygen supply, but Rick didn’t want to take the chance of losing Siddiq or Michonne in there, so Daryl was the guinea pig. Luckily, Daryl was into it and was having no problems breathing in the gaping red abyss.

Siddiq and Michonne did the logical thing to do in this situation: to sixty-nine each other in front of Rick. It turned him on even more. He loved being forced to watch them pleasure each other while he was occupied with something huge lodged in his rectum. It was a win-win arrangement: the three of them were together, it was a bonafide ménage à trois, but Rick liked watching Michonne get it on with Siddiq because he had a cuckold fetish, and soon he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“I LOVE FAKE CUCKOLDING, NEAPOLITAN THREESOMES, AND ANAL STUFFING!” he announced to the universe as he splattered the walls with gallons of semen and Daryl came shooting out of his behind with eight feet of ass meat, like it was someone’s birthday and streamers were coming out of his ass.

Siddiq, being a doctor, wanted to fix Rick’s prolapse. He’d done it before. Emergency residents see some strange weird shit. Rick wouldn’t let him because he liked having his insides on the outside. It marked him as a true anal slut. The prolapse only got bigger and longer from there.

 

“Hey, your ass is leaking!” Siddiq said as he and Michonne disentangled themselves from the boa constrictor-like ass hug.

Rick sighed. Not again.


End file.
